Another Impossible Girl
by Jaclyn Reighard
Summary: It's about a girl named Jaclyn who has a strange power that makes the Doctor show up to find the source.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hi my name is Jaclyn, well Jaclyn Midford is my full name but most people call me just Jaclyn. I live in London and work at a little Cafe called Tea for Two. A silly name I know, but it's a nice place to work. I'm eighteen years old, and almost done with High School. I live by myself in a apartment. My parents left me when I was only eight years old for some expedition to Africa. I haven't heard from them yet on the trip in ten years so they're probably dead by now. Also I take dance at London Academy of Performing Arts. It's great exercise for me and I love doing it. So when I'm not at school or work, I'm at dance working hard to keep up. This was my usual routine everyday go to school, head to dance class and then go to work. Not a bad life I'd say, but it didn't stay that way for long. It all changed when I was off to work one Saturday morning at seven thirty AM. I walk out of my apartment and lock the door as I head down the street to the cafe. I make some turns and cross some roads as I head there. I get close by and I'm not to far away. As I walk and am only a little bit away I pass by a blue police box. I never really noticed it ever there, so it didn't bother me at all. I head into the cafe and put the sign on Open and get dressed in a maid uniform. Soon I hear the bell ring and I walk out with a carrier tray and a menu. I bow to the person and smile as I look up.

"Welcome sir to Tea for Two." I say. The man looks at me and fixes his red bowtie.

"Oh ello table for one please." He says with a smile. I smile and check the board.

"And what name shall I put this under, sir?" I asked.

"Oh the name, well then put it under the Doctor." He winks.

* * *

**Hi here's a new fan-fiction I'm working on. This is only the prologue so please post a review to tell me if you like it and I'll continue. If you guys don't I'll delete it. Thanks for reading this**


	2. Doctor Who?

**Chapter 1: Doctor Who?**

I nod and write the name of the Doctor onto the board then lead him to a table across the way. I place the menu down and smile.

"Here you are sir, is there anything I can get for you?" He looks at the menu for a moment then pauses.

"I'll have an ice water with a bendy straw." He replies. I nod and head back to retrieve the water. I think to myself as I walk into the kitchen's big blue doors.

"Now why would a man his age want a bendy straw?" I shrug and grab a small glass and fill it with ice. In the dining room the man who calls himself the Doctor looks around at the room analyzing everything. Then he pulls out this weird thing which he calls a sonic screwdriver and does a full scan.

"Nothing here that shouldn't be, but where does that random source I picked up in the TARDIS coming from? He slaps his head and stands up and creeps to the kitchen doors and cracks you open a bit for the sonic to fit inside. I am now pour the water into the ice filled cup as the Doctor scans the room. Then he back up and slides into the table chair and flicks the sonic.

"Well it seems my waitress might be the source. I got a big thing of power from her. I wonder why her?" He looks around and slips the sonic back into his top inside pocket.

I come walking out with a nice ice filled glass of water with a blue bendy straw in it. I set it down onto the table and take out a pen and my notepad.

"Have you decided on what you would like to eat sir?" I asked.

"Yes I have may I have fish fingers and custard." He hands me the menu.

"Uh sure we don't have that on the menu." I look oddly at him.

"Well that's what I want and I don't want anything else."

I sigh. "Alright then sir, one thing of fish fingers and custard coming up." I write it down and head to the kitchen, but I look shorter now maybe 5 inches shorter. Before I'm out of the Doctor's sight, he peeks his sonic out and sonics me. I hear the noise and turn around.

"What was that?" I say puzzled. The Doctor slips the sonic back in and quickly takes a sip of water.

"Uh just this squeaky chair." He says as he moves around in it. "See, nothing else."

"Uh, well then okay." I turn back around and walk into the kitchen. I head to the freezer and pull out a package of fish sticks and heat them up and prepare the custard. The Doctor sits out alone with his feet up on the table thinking.

"Now why is a normal human like her, shrinking. It's impossible for someone to shrink, well when they age it is, but right now it isn't. She has shrunk 5 inches from the first time I met her. She was to my chin and now she is on the middle of the chest, how is that possible." He wonders. I arrive back at the table.

"Are you alright sir?" I asked as I placed the plate of food onto the table. The Doctor looked at her and smiled.

"Yes I'm quite fine miss, um?" He looks puzzled.

"It's Jaclyn sir, Jaclyn Midford." I reply with a smile.

"Oh okay Jaclyn and I'm the Doctor." He says.

"Well then hello Doctor." I say as I start to walk away shrinking more. He blinks a few time and then points at me.

"Um Jaclyn you know there's something different about you right?"

"What is it then Doctor?" I turn to him with my hands crossed.

"You're not growing, you're shrinking." He replies. A smile curves onto my face and I chuckle.

"What do you mean by that?" I say.

"I mean that you actually shrinking in height, you now down to my chest and you were almost my height. The Doctor then pulls his sonic screwdriver back out from his top inside pocket and scans me. He then flicks it.

"Strange, very strange." He stares at it.

"What's strange here is you, and that weird device you have." I slowly back up to the exit.

He stands up and looks at me.

"Don't leave, you might be in danger, I'm here to help." He says as he walks towards me.

"I press my back against the door.

"You're the reason why I'm in danger, your bloody mad, I'd say." I reply as I grab for the knob on the door without taking my eye off you.

"Well I am a mad man with a box." He says with a smile. I grab the knob and turn it opening the door and I run out towards home. He quickly slips the sonic into his pocket and runs after me.

"Wait don't go!" He yells.

"Stay away, please!" I keep running and soon I run to where the TARDIS is and I fall onto my knees shrinking really small, about the size of his arm. I stare up at the giant man running after me and I look down and start to sob.

"What is happening to me!" I cry out. He runs up to me and is amazed, but then he sees me crying and bends down to my height.

"I'm not sure but I can help with it Jaclyn, only if you let me." He puts out his hand for me and smiles. I look up at him with sad red eyes.

"Tell me this, can you help me and are you mad?" I ask. He then nods his head.

"Yes for both of your questions." He replies. I slowly take his giant hand.

"Then I trust you Doctor with my life, please help me." I say. He smiles and brushes my cheek with one finger.

"I will help you and I will figure out what you are. But for now your my impossible shrinking girl." He grins.

* * *

**Here's chapter two now, finally finished it. Be prepared for more and please make a review, I want to know your opinions on this story.**


	3. Madmen

**Chapter 2: Madmen**

He slowly scooped me up into his arms and walked over to the blue box. I looked at it and then back to his big chinned face.

"What is this blue box, Doctor?" He looks down and me and smiles.

"Its my ship, it's called the TARDIS. It also can help with this shrinking problem of yours. Well hopefully it can." He replied.

"Hopefully? Oh that makes me feel so much better." I roll my eyes.

"Do you want help or not, because I can just leave you this size and see how it works out for you?" He sighs.

"Oh yes I want the help, now alien man use your magic and fix me." I say.

"Alien man?" He snickers. "That's a new name for me, well it's sort of better than martian man."

"Martian man?" I giggle. "I like that name much better myself."

"Well we have no time to discuss names right now." He says as he snaps his fingers with one arm as he holds me in the other. The TARDIS doors swing open and he runs into his ship. I gaze around it amazed as he set me down on a random chair in his ship. He then ran out of the room and disappeared. I sat down with wide eyes.

"So this is what a spaceship looks like, amazing!" I say. I cough a bit and a little blood comes up.

"Oh my this is no good thing, I guess I'll be stuck this way forever." I sigh. I hear a loud rumble as the Doctor runs in with something small in his hands that I can't see. He comes up to me and bends down and motions for a hand.

"Can I see a hand please?" He asks. I look at him and nod as a reach out my right hand, and he slowly takes it with his left as he shows a small chip, smaller than my hand. He placed the chip on the palm.

"This won't hurt at all." He says as he pushes it on. It pinches my skin as it goes in and bite my lip.

"You said this wouldn't hurt!" I reply.

"Well...I lied." He says as he stands back up. "All done now." I look at my hand and see only a little glow of the chip.

"What good will this do?" I stand up on the chair and cross my arms.

"Well it will help you control your powers till we learn what is going on and why you have them. Now then try it out, think of regaining your original height." He says with a grin.

"Fine then." I close my eyes and think of what I original was and then the chip glows a blue and I slowly regain to my normal size. When I open them, I see myself standing on the chair a little taller then the Doctor. I stare at him as I get down and face him almost his to his head again.

"It...worked?" I say with a shaky voice. He hugs me while twirling me.

"I knew it would." He smiles as he hugs, then sets me down. "So how does it feel to be back to normal?"

"Uh...fine I guess." I grin.

"Good then, well I guess you can leave if you want." He sighed. I stared into his old eyes.

"No I won't." I say.

"Why you just called me a madman, like five seconds ago." He looks at me a little confused.

"Well your eyes are so old, and you look so lonely so I'll stay. You look like you just lost someone." He looked away.

"I lost two people close to me, I can never seen them again." I walk over to him and hug him.

"You don't have to tell me who or why, just know I'll stay with you as long as I can, Doctor." I smile.

"Thank you Jaclyn, you are a true friend, no a true companion." He smiles.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2. Please leave a review and some ideas for what's coming. **


End file.
